Corazón de Ymir: El caballero
by Gary D. Hikari
Summary: Un Knight hace memoria de las pruebas que tuvo que pasar así como la manera en la que la gente contaba rumores acerca de él...
1. Chapter 1

Una noche más que dormía solamente abrazando su espada con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, igual a la primera vez que lo hizo, alerta a cualquier peligro que se le acercase…

** F L A S H B A C K **

"¿Ya escuchaste?", "¿Quién te dijo?", "¡Es leyenda¡No puede ser que no hayas oído sobre él!", "¿¡Knight¿¡A los 16?!", "No puede ser que haya pasado las primeras pruebas a tan corta edad…", "Dicen que es un demonio cuando tiene una espada entre sus manos, que él mismo mató a sus padres y quemó su casa después para que nadie encontrara los cuerpos…", "Oí que él sólo mató una Ancient Mummy que convocaron con una Dead Branch justo en la salida sur de Prontera"… éstas y muchas más frases se escuchaban murmurar a los habitantes de la ciudad principal de Rune Midgard, Prontera, mientras el joven Swordman descansaba en una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor de la fuente del centro de la ciudad, espada siempre en mano, era su fiel y única compañera, pues tiempo atrás sus padres habían fallecido, la desenfundó un poco y entreabrió los ojos para mirar su rostro en la hoja recién limpiada de la misma, hoy sería la última parte de su prueba, sin embargo su expresión no reflejaba nada más que indiferencia, ése día se convertiría en Knight y no sentía emoción alguna, guardó de nuevo su espada y se puso de pie, caminaba con la vista al suelo y un paso cansado mientras la gente seguía murmurando cosas acerca de él, sin embargo no hacía caso a nada de lo que decían, después de todo ellos no conocían su vida, _"la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber"_ era lo que pensaba mientras se dirigía a la Guild de los Knights donde ya lo estaban esperando para ponerle la última prueba, ésta estaba en la parte noroeste de la ciudad, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en él y los murmullos que se escuchaban desde afuera cesaron al verlo pasar, alzó la mirada y uno de los Knigths de cabello largo, rojizo y una expresión dura se le acercó mientras tiraba una moneda al aire y la volvía a atrapar…

--Yo seré quien te pondrá tu última prueba, me han dicho que hasta ahora has pasado satisfactoriamente todas las demás y que has probado que serás de los mejores caballeros a pesar de tu edad, es un placer conocer a una leyenda urbana como lo eres tú, Reaver… -- Le extendió su mano a Reaver pero éste sólo se quedó estático y con la mirada seria, fija en él, bajó entonces su mano al ver que no recibiría respuesta alguna y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar. –Sígueme… -- Le ordenó sin voltearlo a ver y Reaver comenzó a caminar detrás suyo mientras se empezaban a volver a escuchar los murmullos de los demás Knights quienes al igual que los habitantes de Prontera comentaban cosas sobre él, llegaron hasta una puerta gigante de madera.

-- Cuando estés listo puedes entrar, allí se encuentra tu desafío final, pero para alguien que derrotó una Ancient Mummy, si los rumores son ciertos, esta prueba no será ningún reto. – Le indicó el Knight a Reaver y apoyó su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras comenzaba a jugar nuevamente con su moneda tirándola en el aire y volviéndola a agarrar, Reaver miró la puerta por unos segundos, puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación que seguía, el Knight la cerró detrás de Reaver y él comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaba una antorcha, la única luz en todo el cuarto, al llegar comenzó a mirar atentamente a su alrededor, parecía no haber nada, sin embargó por seguridad endureció su cuerpo por si pensaban darle un ataque sorpresa.

De repente, saliendo de la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer Skeletons y Zombies mientras Familiars empezaban a sobrevolar la zona donde él estaba parado, al percatarse quiso desenfundar su espada, pero un Zombie lo tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole hacer esto y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo botó al suelo, enseguida intentó levantarse pero cientos de Familiars comenzaron a golpearle con las alas y a intentar morderle, gracias a su armadura evitó muchas mordidas, se quitó de encima a los Familiars como pudo, con los puños y sacudiendo sus brazos levantándose en un sólo movimiento, desenfundó entonces su espada y observó a todos los monstruos que lo rodeaban, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y logró escuchar los huesos chocando de los Skeletons, los chillidos de los Familiars que volaban bajo alrededor de él y los pasos pesados y lamentos de los zombies, al momento que los oyó cercanos a él abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, plantó su espada en el suelo, cerró sus ojos una vez más y una enorme explosión golpeó a todos sus enemigos haciendo que cayeran al suelo derrotados, enfundó su espada y miró su muñeca donde antes lo había agarrado el Zombie, tenía una marca de color morado que comenzaba a dolerle, tomó una Green Herb del suelo que se encontraba cerca de uno de los monstruos ya muertos y la frotó contra la herida, la inflamación y el color disminuyeron hasta desaparecer completamente y abrió de nuevo las puertas de la habitación, al salir le entregaron su nueva armadura junto con su capa y le hicieron entrega con ellas de un Chivalry Emblem, Reaver simplemente tomó las cosas y el Knight que lo había dirigido a su última prueba se acercó a él como si tuviera algo que decirle, pero Reaver no esperó y salió del lugar sin decir nada…


	2. Chapter 2

Un grito despertó al caballero de sus recuerdos…

–¡¡Aléjate monstruo, fuera, vete!!

Reaver abrió los ojos y se levantó ayudándose de su espada, era una mujer la que gritaba… no estaba muy lejos, los rugidos de un monstruo se oían también bastante fuerte, quizás si dudaba un segundo más le podría costar la vida a esta muchacha, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, después de un tiempo corriendo logró distinguir dos figuras, una femenina, obviamente era la mujer que gritaba, la cual corría de una criatura gigante… un…

–¡Minorus!– Exclamó Reaver y corrió hacia él embistiéndolo, el monstruo no pareció muy afectado, pero fue suficiente para atraer su atención, Reaver desenfundó su espada, para entonces el Minorus ya había levantado su martillo y estaba a punto de darle un golpe con éste cuando se escuchó entre las sombras otra voz:

–_Soul… Breaker!!_ – El Minorus cayó a los pies de Reaver derrotado y una silueta se miró justo detrás del Minorus – Incluso un sólo segundo para desenfundar tu espada en una batalla podría costarte la vida… recuerda eso… – Los ojos de esta persona se quedarían en la memoria de Reaver para siempre, unos ojos plateados, sin emoción alguna, el rostro no lo pudo distinguir debido a que el individuo llevaba una máscara conocida como "Opera Masque" – No te confundas, no soy aliado tuyo, solamente quería un poco de diversión y rompí una Dead Branch acá, pero al parecer… ya nada es un reto para mí… – Reaver se quedó atento a esta persona, en espera de cualquier ataque. – Veo algo… especial… en tus ojos, algo que no había visto antes… – Sonrío – Tal vez algún día tenga que enfrentarte… espero que entrenes duro para entonces, quiero un verdadero desafío… – El individuo desapareció, Reaver miró a los lados aún inseguro, después de cerciorarse que ya no había nadie más que él y la chica que estaba siendo perseguida por el Minorus enfundó de nuevo su espada.

– Gracias…

– De nada

– Que engreído el Assassin ése – Infló sus mejillas – Fácilmente pudiste haber esquivado el golpe y después contra atacado, eres muy ágil, estoy segura que si algún día se enfrenta a ti sabrá lo que es ser aplastado. – Reaver la miró.

– Deberías entrar a la ciudad y buscar el Inn para poder pasar ahí la noche, estos alrededores no parecen seguros ya…

– Sólo salí a buscar unas cuantas manzanas y hierbas para continuar nuestro viaje…

– Ya veo, estás en grupo, debieron venir contigo.

– Estaban cansados, además… – La chica bajó la vista – últimamente no he sido más que una carga para ellos, quería hacer algo útil, no puedo ayudar mucho porque mis habilidades no son tan buenas como las de ellos.

– No digas eso… Claro que son buenas, sólo debes aprender a sacarles provecho y usarlas lo mejor posible y en el momento indicado. – Reaver le extendió la mano, ella había tropezado al momento que Reaver embistió al Minorus, lo miró y sonrió.

– No necesito ayuda – Giró la cara y se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse – ¿Ves? Soy una chica fuerte – Le sacó la lengua.

– Sí… ya veo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la ciudad?

– Pues… esta un poco lejos y sirve que tengo alguien con quien platicar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y a pesar de que ella había dicho que quería alguien para platicar nunca habló en todo el camino, más bien no parecía encontrar un tema del cual hablar con un completo desconocido, Reaver tampoco habló, le gustaba más el silencio.

– Gracias de nuevo – Le exclamó ella al llegar a la ciudad y le guiñó un ojo, pareciera que Reaver ya estaba acostumbrado a esto o bien no le importaba en lo más mínimo. – ¿No te hospedarás en el Inn? – Le preguntó ella al ver que no entraba.

– No, son caros y lo que más me hace falta es dinero, buscaré otro lugar donde dormir, hasta luego. – Reaver se dio la vuelta e intentó caminar, pero ella lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

– Yo te pago.

– De ninguna manera, es demasiado dinero, además seguro tus compañeros se molestarán.

– Es mi dinero, y tú me salvaste, quiero devolverte el favor.

– Fue el Assassin quien derrotó al Minorus.

– Tú lo distrajiste cuando me caí.

– Melody, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Preguntó otra voz interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos, un joven en pijama se asomaba por el segundo piso del Inn, al ver a Reaver sus ojos se abrieron y quedó boquiabierto, como cuando un niño ve los regalos de navidad a la mañana siguiente – ¡¡Un Knight!! – Se deslizó por el barandal de las escaleras y le dio un apretón de manos – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Morrison, estoy encantado, es raro ver Knights por estos alrededores, dicen que ustedes tienen una vida muy emocionante, tal vez tengas muchas anécdotas que contar, de las cuales yo pueda hacer canciones para poder ganar dinero – Los ojos de Morrison brillaban mientras seguía sacudiendo la mano de Reaver – pero que egoísta soy, pensando en mí, perdóname, debes estar cansado, ¿quieres que te rentemos un cuarto? – Al oir esto Melody sonrió a Reaver como diciéndole "_¡Ja, Gané!_", pero claro que no le confesaría a su hermano que iba a pagarle ella la estancia a un extraño – Tenemos suficiente dinero para uno más y estoy completamente seguro que a los otros les encantará la idea de que te nos unas, vamos, escoge cuarto, Melody, paga, yo me iré a dormir ya, tengo que levantarme temprano para escuchar todos los relatos que este Knight debe tener para nosotros – Seguía sacudiendo la mano de Reaver y hablaba con un tono muy alegre y emocionado – Me muero por escuchar tus historias, más te vale levantarte temprano – Morrison se fue corriendo a su habitación, la dueña del Inn parecía estar aguantándose la risa y a Reaver no le había gustado mucho la idea de viajar en grupo. Melody se acerco a la dueña del Inn y pidió un cuarto más, pagó y se dirigió a Reaver.

– Listo – Le dijo sonriendo una vez más – Puedes elegir cuarto, nos vemos mañana en la mañana – Le guiñó una vez más el ojo, Reaver subió las escaleras detrás de ella y se metió al primer cuarto que vio vacío, se acostó e intentó dormir, por no decir que se durmió apenas tocando la cama, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta comodidad, hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama, sin embargo, sus pesadillas seguían siendo las mismas…


End file.
